This invention is in the field of building construction and components therefor comprising precast reinforced concrete panels or slabs.
Many proposals have been made for assembling buildings or the like from precast concrete slabs, including the provision of passageways in the slabs for the reception of service utility components, such as electrical wiring, water pipes or the like. However, in all such proposals known to the applicants, it was necessary to install the utility components simultaneously with the assembly of the slabs into the building since it was only at that time that the channels or passageways were accessible for making the necessary connections.